Just Another Day
by mademoiselle mirabelle
Summary: Another day in the life of Daine and Numair.


Daine rolled over as she awoke, unconsciously snuggling closer to warmth at her side. Habit meant that she had woken up at dawn, as she had during most of the war. She sighed, wanting to go back to sleep but knew that it would be impossible when Kitten started whistling softly. She wanted breakfast.

Daine sat up slowly, trying not to disturb her husband; knowing that he would still be able to sleep a few more hours.

She tried to slide out of bed but was thwarted when Numair's arm wrapped around her waist and hauled her back. Numair tugged her tightly against him, burying his face into her neck with a small sigh of contentment. Daine tried to wriggle her way out but was effectively trapped when Numair slung his leg over her. She felt his smug grin against the side of her neck.

Numair's grin disappeared when Kitten clawed her way up onto the bed and started scolding him for not letting Daine up. He ignored her.

"Morning Magelet," said Numair, finally opening his eyes and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Daine grinned and pulled him down to press her lips to his. The kiss started sweet and light but quickly grew more heated the longer it went on.

Kitten, fed up with being ignored, left the room to find something to entertain herself with. Neither Daine nor Numair noticed the red tinged dragonet leave the room.

Daine pulled away from the kiss flushed and breathing hard. Numair simply averted his lips to trail kisses from her ear, down her neck and across her collarbone, lingering in the spots that made her shiver and moan softly. Daine tangled her fingers in Numair's hair and pulled gently, wanting him to come back up and kiss her. Numair grinned and shook his head, ducking down to press a kiss to her thigh before finding the hem of her nightshirt. He slowly pulled off the shirt, pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin. Daine felt him nibble and stroke her stomach, making her giggle, and kiss the skin around her breast band, making her moan.

Finally he rose back up and planted a hot kiss on her mouth, letting his tongue stroke her lips, begging for entrance. She granted it and their tongues tangled together, reexploring familiar ground.

Daine decided it was her turn to explore him and promptly pushed him off of her and onto his back so she could straddle him.

Numair was a little surprised but grinned anyway. He always forgot how strong his delicate looking wife really was. Sitting on top of him with the early morning sun streaming through the window she looked like a goddess, smoky brown curls highlighted in the most enticing way and blue eyes sparkling with love and happiness. He grinned at the afterthought that she _was_ a goddess; his own personal goddess.

She leaned down to kiss and nip at his neck, determined to leave a mark. He never minded, she had done it enough times after all. Numair caressed her back and fiddled with the ties to her breast band as she left her mark.

They were startled out of their passion by a loud crash on the floor below. Numair jackknifed into a sitting position, and as a result Daine fell off of him and into the floor with a painful sounding thud.

"What was that?" Daine asked, rubbing the shoulder she had landed on.

"I don't know sweetling." Numair said absently. He looked down and saw her sitting on the floor. He jumped out of bed and picked her up bridal style. "I'm sorry Magelet," he said kissing her injured shoulder.

"It's okay Numair," she said as he sat her back down on the bed, "but I think that crash came from your workroom. And where's Kitten?"

She had never seen him move as fast as he did just now. She giggled. He had run out of the room in only his loincloth, not even bothering to pull on a pair of breeches or his robe. Numair came back a few minutes later carrying and berating an almost completely gray Kitten.

"What happened?" Daine asked as Numair settled back on the bed and put Kitten between them.

"She blew off the door to my workroom."

**Please Review (ideas wouldn't be bad either)**


End file.
